Shooting Stars
by Ash Sprite
Summary: There's a new vampire in Bella's favorite family. Edwards been acting strange because of this new arival and Bella doesn't know if she likes it or not.
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters mention from such book.

Note: I love reviews good and bad so let me know what y'all think. I love these books so I thought I'd be the first to put a fanfic here. Tell me what you think and where you want it to go. I have a few ideas but your input is highly valued thanks bunches.

She inhaled deeply as she entered the house and smiled. I feeling sunk in that she just knew she was going to like it here in this little dismal town of Forks.

"I'm home,' the words were a whisper, but she knew everyone in the giant house would hear and coming running. Sure enough the first came crashing into her and made her stumble back a few feet. She dropped her bags on impact and wound her arms around the tiny pixie named Alice.

'Oh gosh, welcome home Elise. It hasn't been the same with out you. Oh there's so much to tell you, and I bet you have so many stories from England to share and you'll never guess what!"

Elise smiled as she managed to pry Alice's hands from around her. She was about to ask what when Carlisle interrupted, "I don't think it's your information to tell." He was standing in the door way that led to the dinning room with Esme smiling at their long lost daughter returned. Jasper strolled down the stairs a lot more calm then his mate. He walked over and gave Elise a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you back in one piece."

Elise returned the kiss before lightly punching his shoulder, "Stop calming the room I want to be excited!" jasper just laughed before Elise danced over to Carlisle and Esme wrapping them both in a big hug.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?"

"Africa, there are certain things that need to be settled here before they return."

Her head tilted to the side in puzzlement, and Carlisle just shook his head, "not my place to tell you."

"Welcome back." It was short and quiet but she heard it anyways, said in a voice with a pitch that matched hers directly and was as masculine as hers was feminine. She spun around to stare into a mirror, except it wasn't. If her reflections hair had been longer, or hers been shorter she wouldn't have been crying. She flung her arms around her twin's neck and cried into his shoulder. He thought she said something like "I missed you so much," or something similar.

Edward patted her back and gave her a minute to calm down before prying her arms from around his neck and taking her hand.

"Come on, dry you eyes and follow me I want to show you something." He then started to lead her through the forest and the town, it was a good thing she could keep up with him or he would've pulled her arm out of her socket.

"Edward where are you taking me, what do you want to show me?"

"Well it's not really a what but a who."

Elise raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"I've kind of fell in love," he explained sheepishly.

A grin crept over Elsie's mouth, "So that's what the big secret is!"

They stopped in front of the house of the small town's sheriff. Without a second thought Edward scaled the wall into Bella's room and Elise followed.

Edward kneeled by the sleeping bundle curled under the blanket and lightly whispered into her ear, "Wake up sweetheart, I have someone I want you to meet."

The bundle turned over and blinked sleepily at where she thought Edward was, "Who?"

"My sister," Edwards answer was short but left Bella sitting up straight staring into the darkness while Elise laughed with an "Awe she's so cute," mixed in.


	2. Nice To Meet You

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight and all that jazz.

AN: So thanks y'all who are supportive of this and think it's cool that Edward has a twin just wait until you find out her power. I would also like to state that this fic might contain a few spoilers from New Moon but I'll let you know here in that chapter when it gets here so pick it up and read it, its awesomeness. I still like reviews and want to know what y'all want to happen.

Bella sat on the edge of her bed staring at her boyfriend in girl form.

"What? How? Who?" She couldn't seem to make her thoughts transform into coherent words as she looked back and forth from Edward, who was laughing at her human moment, and his twin sister, who was just smiling and waiting for a coherent question.

"How did I not know about you?" was finally spurted out of her mouth.

"You'll have to ask him about that one," she pointed to her twin, who almost choked on a chuckle. That was a question he didn't think of for a minute.

"Well... uh..." It was weird Edward was stuttering, Bella had never seen him stutter. "Honestly we didn't think you'd ever meet her. We had no idea how long she would be gone or when she was coming back. I'm sure I would've told you eventually. I just didn't want you getting your hopes up to meeting her. I mean we couldn't even get a hold of her." Bella saw his twin roll her eyes and finally realized she didn't know her name.

"Um... what's your name?" she felt stupid after all this girl had been standing in her room for a whole fifteen minutes.

Elise let out a light laugh, "Elise," Her voice matched his perfectly just like her looks, except she was feminine and he was masculine.

Bella couldn't stop staring; she'd had thought that after the past year nothing could shock her, but this girl standing in front of her shocked her.

"Where did you come from?" Bella asked as Edward rolled over the computer chair for his sister to sit on while she got acquainted with his girlfriend.

"She inquisitive," Elise pointed out to Edward, "I think I'm going to like her." She smiled at Bella as she began. "Well about thirty years ago I decided I wanted to enhance the development of my abilities, so I took off to Europe to study all types of animals and their thinking patterns."

"What..." Bella sorted out her thoughts, "What are your abilities?"

Just then Charlie's alarm clock went of signaling that it was time for him to get up and go to work. Bella's eyes grew wide she hadn't realized what time it was. They all could hear Charlie stirring in the other room. Elise pushed her chair as Edward gave Bella a careful kiss on the cheek. Edward left out the window as Bella rushed around turning off the light and climbing back into bed.

"I speak to animals," Elise told her quickly before following her brother through the window.


End file.
